


Whipped

by Latnii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, No actual whipping occurs just some light bondage, Pearl asks Amethyst out on a date at the least opportune moment, chortle, not sexy sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latnii/pseuds/Latnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t we eager,” Pearl cooed, stretching her thin limbs above her on the bed. Amethyst smirked, offering a small shrug in return. </p><p>  “What can I say, I aim to please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> The brain child I came up with in class and somehow turned into a 5500 word fic of unsexy sex. I had a lot of fun writing it and playing with the characterizations of Pearl and Amethyst so I hope you enjoy their banters. 
> 
> Edited by he ever lovely guesswhogivesnofucks over on tumblr.

Pearl had barely managed to make it inside the temple door, having seen Steven to bed and Garnet off to some mission, before Amethyst was upon her. Hot breath met her neck, the highest place she could reach, and hands groped at her waist in an effort to pull off her ribbon. Nothing unusual for them once alone. At least, not since the inevitable heart-to-heart they had had in the abandoned shell of a Kindergarten. 

  “So needy,” Pearl noted, doing her best to keep up with Amethyst’s pace. She would have much prefer to be further in the room, perhaps to the small nook she had created not shortly after the two of them had become more intimate. Amethyst’s room had, hidden within the mess and disarray, many items that made for a proper bedroom or as close as they could get to one within the temple.   

“S’ been a week,” she muttered, only lifting her head for a moment before she was buried again in the crook of Pearl’s shoulder. 

  “A whole week,” Pearl said, her voice taking on a clear mocking tone. Amethyst merely grunted in response, suddenly pulling her further into the room. While they stumbled their way inside, Pearl leaned down, just enough for her lover to lock lips. The kiss was satisfying and made Pearl feel every day of their absence from this. Her skin tingled where Amethyst’s hands ran over it and Pearl could only seek to return the favor. 

 “Hey,” Amethyst started, her words coming with heavy breaths. “Do you wanna try that thing we talked about? You know, with the whip…”

  Pearl remembered the exact conversation to a tee. Could bring up the exact color of Amethyst’s cheeks when she had mentioned it. At the time, Pearl had bristled at the idea of bondage as the it would be her that would be tied and not Amethyst. But, in some way, the prospect also excited her far more than their current heavy petting did. 

  “When we make it to somewhere soft. The hood of that car left some undesirable bruises,” Pearl commented, cocking her hip slightly as she walked for emphasis. 

Amethyst hummed, planting another kiss on her collar bone. “I remember that. You’re ass is too boney for anything fun.”  

A soft tut of disapproval came from Pearl as they continued their way into the room, stopping occasionally to touch one another. “Just don’t use that language around Steven.”  


 “You got it, P,” she replied, pulling her into the small cave marked as her ‘bedroom.’ It was cozy enough, hidden far in the back of her expansive room behind a pile of various car parts. The entrance was nothing more than a small hole in the wall that led inside to a cavern filled with crystals on all sides. Each was a varying shade of purple, but none quite as beautiful as Amethyst’s faceted gem in Pearl’s mind. Not that she would ever tell her that lest it go to her head. 

Pearl watched as they glistened in the dim light that came from a small lava lamp Amethyst had insisted be a fixture in the room. There was much argument over it, but in the end, Pearl was rather glad she had lost. 

There was barely a moment of respite from their needy touching before Amethyst was back on her, mouth to skin and hands to hips. Pearl was practically dragged to the bed in an overly enthusiastic fashion.   

As she hit the mattress, a bright flash fill her vision followed by Amethyst crawling above her, whip in hand. The familiar sight of jagged crystals were visible on it’s surface and mirrored the ones decorating the walls of the cavern.   

“Aren’t we eager,” Pearl cooed, stretching her thin limbs above her on the bed. Amethyst smirked, offering a small shrug in return.   

“What can I say, I aim to please.”  

With their intentions for the evening clear, Amethyst wasted no time pulling off Pearl’s clothing. At one point during their early sexual escapades, Pearl had offered to take them off herself, willing them off of her body as only a gem could, but she was denied.  

"I want to see you. I want to do it myself," Amethyst had told her, lust filling her eyes much as they were now. “Wanna see your skin, inch by inch."   
Even remembering the encounter, the reasoning behind her need to take off Pearl’s clothing, made her rather hot under the collar. Amethyst’s hands on her waist didn’t help as they pulled her tights down slowly. 

Pearl began to work on kicking her shoes off, the sound of them hitting the ground echoing through her ears. A sly grin danced on Amethyst’s features as she turned away from her task. 

“Now who’s eager?” Amethyst said with a laugh. It was a deep, booming sound, accented by the scratch of her voice that often sounded near to a cough as opposed to a laugh. It was the kind of genuine chortle from her that Pearl just adored. 

  “I’m just assisting you,” Pearl retorted, pushing her socks off. Amethyst just let out a softer chuckle, lowering her head to nuzzle up the tail of her shirt, still free of the ribbon that had been pulled from Pearl’s waist on the way to the bedroom.   

A snort was all Pearl got in response as Amethyst pressed kiss after kiss to the flat plane of her stomach. Pearl couldn’t keep the soft moans and giggled from her voice. They faded to a long drawn out moan as soon as Amethyst’s tongue dragged down her belly only to draw hot breath over the small patch of hair between her legs. 

  “Amethyst!” Pearl whispered, propping herself up on her elbows to watch. Her hair fanned out behind her and over Pearl’s legs where Amethyst was just now getting her yellow tights down past her knees. She was glancing up at Pearl with a daring gaze and a dangerous smile.   

“What? Not up to getting a little wet?” She teased, pulling a hand off her hips to nestle between her legs, dipping a finger between the folds. “Oh? Or at least wetter than you are. Damn, P.”   


Pearl’s cheeks flushed dark, spreading a blue tinted hue over the entirety of her face with a light dusting on her shoulders. Her hair was askew, flattened by where she had rested her head on the bed. It hung around her face in a peach colored halo of locks. Amethyst couldn’t help but admire her state of dishevelment. It was a look only she had the privilege of seeing these days.

  “It-It’s not my fault! You’re the one being all, well, I don’t know. Sexy? Is that the right word?”  

Amethyst let out a laugh, her head tossed back with the force of it. Her hair went with her, floating back into place as she moved to look at Pearl again. “Yeah, Pearl, that’s the right word.”  

“Good, because I remembered this time not to say ‘agreeable.’ See, I do listen,” Pearl insisted as Amethyst lowered back down to her place between Pearl’s creamy thighs.   

“Uh huh,” she replied, moving her hands to cup the underside of those lovely legs. Pearl could feel the sharp points of Amethyst’s whip dig into her left leg, shifting away from it as best she could, but her lover had a solid hold of her.   

With Pearl fully spread now, Amethyst took a moment to admire the beauty of her lover. Her labia was a light blue, the same color that currently decorated her cheeks and, if her shirt were pulled up a little more, she knew her breasts were topped with cerulean nipples that flushed the most lovely teal when nibbled. A light dusting of peach colored hair decorated it sparsely unlike her own thick, white pubic hair. 

Gently, Amethyst released Pearl’s thigh with her free hand, angling it so her elbow still held her open while her fingers gently teased her apart. The soft blue flesh glistened in the light of the crystal lined room and it took all she had for Amethyst not to dive in then and there. A few soft whimpers came from Pearl as she gently thumbed at the hidden head of her clitoris. 

  “A-Amethyst,” Pearl whined, her hips angling ever so gently up. Amethyst couldn’t keep the dark chuckle out of her chest. Without much delay, she let her pointer finger travel down the fleshy lips of her labia, dipping in quickly to the warm, wet cavern of her cunt.  


 As soon as her finger slid home inside of her, Pearl's hips began bucking hard into the touch. Amethyst tutted at her neediness, but couldn’t help but give Pearl what she wanted. 

  “You don’t need to be so desperate about it,” Amethyst muttered. “Hey, why don’t you take your shirt off? I wanna see you.”

As soon as the words left Amethyst, Pearl was yanking the shirt over her head while trying to keep her hips flush with her lover’s hand. When it was off, Pearl tossed the garment carelessly to the side before laying back on the bed, arms above her once more. It was a quick shift, one Amethyst had begun to get used to. When Pearl was aroused, all of her timidness towards nudity and anything she deemed ‘inappropriate’ flew out the window.   

“So, do you want the whip now or later?” Amethyst asked, holding the weapon up. 

Pearl propped herself up once more at the question, a bleary but questioning look on her face. “Now,” she replied, moving to sit up completely. “I don’t think I will be able to wait later.”  

A low chortle was the only response Pearl received, her tights finally being pulled off her long legs. With Pearl closer to her, Amethyst clamored up, standing before Pearl. Her head was only a little shorter than her, the seated position giving Amethyst the small height edge she needed. 

  The moment she was faced with actually tying up Pearl, Amethyst paused. She had been so enthusiastic at the prospect of trying out her idea, but now she wasn’t even sure how to go about it. Her weapon was more for lashing out, rarely restraining, but when it was, it was more of a constricting act. This required much more finesse than she knew how to give.   

“Well?” Pearl questioned, her chest puffed out as much as her flat breasted self could. Her arms were straight next to her where they normally would have been crossing her chest in a sign of her impatience with Amethyst’s hesitation.   

At the prompting, she moved forward, unfurling the whip from her hand. “Ok, let’s, uh, let’s do this.”   

With unsure hands, she began to wrap it around Pearl’s middle. She had come across more than a few magazines and books in her collection of junk that showed off women wrapped and tied in ornate fashions. While they were beautiful and interesting knots and designs, Amethyst barely knew where to begin with it all. But, somehow she managed, finishing with the handle left to lay against her stomach.   

“There,” she said, satisfied with her work. It wasn’t necessarily the best and was a little uneven compared to what she could remember seeing in her books, but it was done. Pearl only offered a small hum in response, seeming to test her bonds. The shards of the whips dug in gently against her skin, dimpling the area around each one. 

  “And now?” She questioned, her eyes half lidded. Her lust apparently hadn’t dwindled as much as Amethyst’s had under the need to concentrate.   

“Now,” Amethyst replied, crawling onto the mattress that creaked softly as she pushed Pearl back. “We continue.”    

Again, Amethyst was stooped over Pearl’s body as when they first came into the room. This time, however, she was off the floor, her focus on the soft buds on Pearl’s chest. A soft moan and breathy whimper left Pearl’s mouth as she moved in an attempt to cover her mouth, but found herself unable to against the whip.   

Suckling at Pearl’s breasts proved to be a good way to get her singing, her voice filling Amethyst's ears. She graduated to taking a soft nipple between her teeth, rolling it gently, gaining a rise from Pearl.   

“C-careful,” she warned, her hips gyrating gently upwards. “Not too hard this time.”   

Amethyst grunted in return, her lips traveling from breast and up to neck. Pearl’s skin there was smooth and soft. She was sure, were she to pull away, it would be a light, milky blue. In some respects, she loved seeing that skin, uninterrupted. How beautiful it was when blemish free. But she also loved seeing her marked, dark blotches of blue and purple intermingling to create a show of their past actions. 

Knowing Pearl would fuss over visible marks, Amethyst did the best she could to focus on the center of her chest and the lower parts of her neck. Places that would remain hidden from Garnet or Steven. A secret just for her.   

Pearl’s hips were still pushing upwards uselessly, trying to find friction to Amethyst’s teasing. With a laugh, Amethyst pushed her body flat against the mattress.   

“What is it you always say? ‘Patience is a virtue’?” 

  A huff escaped Pearl before she opened her mouth to defend herself, but Amethyst had anticipated this. Moving up towards her face, Amethyst pressed her lips to Pearl’s own, her tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. It was an effective way from keeping Pearl from a rant, but also a good foot-in-the-door method to receive deeper kisses than her lover usually gave. 

  The kiss was wonderful. Pearl had a lingering sweetness about her, which Amethyst always enjoyed. She didn't want to think about what she tasted like, but Pearl seemed to take it in stride by lifting her head to meet Amethyst’s lips. Her tongue snaked out, taking charge as only she could while being tied up. If she weren’t so focused, Amethyst would have rolled her eyes.   

After a while, Amethyst found herself needing to pull away from Pearl. She could go on kissing her like that for the rest of her life, if she had the option. But there were more pressing matters at hand, like Pearl’s hips which still thrusted upwards uselessly.

  “That, uh, that was something,” Amethyst said, wiping away what saliva ringed her mouth.   

“You’re telling me,” Pearl replied, her voice near breathless. Amethyst felt she had done a good job. “Though, I was a little disappointed I couldn't hold you. Being tied up and all.”

Amethyst laughed. “Yeah, real shame, P. There’s always next time.”   

Her hands had begun to wander downwards, tracing along the whip every so often where it criss crossed her skin. Soft whines and gasps escaped Pearl, the results of her meticulous work. Amethyst reveled in each one, soaking them up as praise.   

“If I had known I could get this much out of you, I would have done this a lot sooner.”  

Pearl let out a breathy chuckle, followed by a gasp as Amethyst reached her dripping cunt. “Yes, well, if I had known I would have insisted myse-ah! Amethyst!”   

Sitting up as best she could, Pearl glared down at Amethyst who had buried a single digit inside of her. Her face was one of pleased guilt and she stuck her tongue out in response. Huffing, Pearl’s eyebrows came together in an angry crease.   

“Some warning would be nice, next time.”   Amethyst shrugged before turning her hand inside of Pearl, eliciting a few more moans from her lover. “I just can’t help it. You’re so cute when you get all flustered. But, next time, I’ll give ya a warning. Promise.”

Pearl gave her a long, withering stare before laying back on the bed, her hair haloing her head from where she disturbed the diligently kept point. Amethyst took is as a sign to continue, gently working her single digit inside Pearl to much fanfare. As usual, her hips ground down on her hand, soaking her to the wrist. Had she allowed it, her skin could’ve pruned if she kept this up. Would have been quite the sight.   

She had to admire Pearl for a moment, at least. It was rare she got her like this, so open and exposed. Her hips, though slight, shifted under her gaze and showed off curves that were typically hidden beneath the loose fabric her shirt. Bones curved out to greet her in ways Amethyst’s didn’t, hidden instead beneath a full, but stunning (in Pearl’s own words), stomach.   

Her ribs were just as visible as her hip bones, but it was a lovely sight rather than unsettling. A top her chest, though smaller from the angle, were her breasts. They were a huge difference from Amethyst’s own which hung when she wore nothing. Pearl’s remained upright without any assistance and looked near flat when she was on her back. The bud of her nipples were a light blue, similar to the folds of her sex or the blush of her cheeks. It had since quickly become Amethyst’s favorite color. 

What she liked most about seeing Pearl nude, however, was the sparse patch of hair between her legs. Unlike her own that was a coarse and thick, Pearl’s laid flat and complimented her skin with a light peach sprinkle of hair. It was as soft as what grew on her head and Amethyst could have run her fingers over it for hours if Pearl would let her.   

“Two now?” Amethyst asked, turning to glance up at Pearl. She nodded her head rather vigorously before there was a second finger sliding slowly inside of her. Gnawing at her lower lips, Amethyst watched before her as her fingers vanished from view.   

“Damn, Pearl,” she mumbled. “That's real hot.”   

A moan was her only response, the only way that Amethyst knew that she had heard her. She began to move her fingers out then back in at a pace she knew Pearl liked. Her thumb worked in slow circles over Pearl’s clit as she worked, her hand soaked in the juice of Pearl’s sex. 

  It didn’t take much of touching Pearl for her to get close. Her breath came in heavy pants and her hips rolled to a steady rhythm down onto Amethyst’s hand. No sooner had she let out a warning was her body clenching around Amethyst’s fingers, her back arched off the bed with her mouth opened and eyes screwed shut.   

Amethyst watched, mesmerized as Pearl came down off of her orgasm, back falling onto the bed. She took a few heavy sighs as her body spasmed a few times more, the vestigial waves of pleasure finally leaving.   

“Stars, I wanna get get off,” she complained. “‘cause now I’m really horny.”   

Pearl huffed out a sigh, looking up at Amethyst as best she could. “Exactly do you plan on ‘getting off,’ with my hands tied?” There was a pause, as if Amethyst were actually considering her options before her face lit up.   

“What if I like, sat on your face or something with you all tied up like this?” Amethyst chuckled then, hooking her fingers up just how Pearl liked it. A sudden gasp melted into a moan, knowing she’d found the right spot. Especially after an orgasm. It never took much to get Pearl in the mood again. “That sounds real nice right about now.”  

And then, everything was moving too fast. Pearl was sitting up, arms out to her side. A surprise given that she had just been tied in the best, albeit terrible, rope work Amethyst could muster. The whip fell from Pearl’s body with little more than a smirk on her face. 

“What?”   

It was all too fast for her as Pearl pushed her down onto the bed face first. Amethyst worked to struggle against the hold, but Pearl just voiced an apology. Her arms were forced up, elbows pointing towards the wall as her whip was tied around her. After a moment, she was pulled up, Pearl’s deft fingers working the whip around her chest and under her breasts, finishing it off tightly.  

“How did yo-“

  “I actually happened to have practiced this,” Pearl interrupted. “After you brought it up. I thought it was a skill that would come in handy, given your earlier suggestions. Obviously, my assumptions were correct.”   

She pulled Amethyst up, maneuvering her onto her back. She bounced onto the mattress and her hair flew, landing all around her. It wasn't at all like the soft halo of Pearl’s hair. More of a sprawling blanket. There was a smirk on Pearl's face and her eyes were half lidded. Amethyst wondered if she had planned this turn of events.   

“You should take your clothes off. Shift them, please.” Pearl ran a hand over the fabric on Amethyst’s chest before they ran lower over the whip. “I don’t want to damage them.”  

Despite the skeptical look she gave Pearl, Amethyst did as she was told and she nude with a bright flash. However, the whip remained. She quite liked where this was going and if it meant Pearl was taking over, it was sure to be a fun time. Hopefully.   

“There,” Pearl said, the satisfaction oozing out of her. Her fingers ran over the rope where it coiled under Amethyst's breast. Were she standing, they would have been lifted up, held perky by rope and position of her arms. “Much better. Isn’t this better? These shards were cutting into me terribly.”   

“Yeah, I get that now.” 

  Pearl smiled as she looked down over Amethyst. Her finger traced over one of the crystals, pushing gently down as the skin beneath it dimpled. It was a sadistic move, but Amethyst almost found herself enjoying it.  

“So, what are you planning?” Amethyst purred, her shock over Pearl’s sudden move settling into a lustful appreciation for her skills. And if Pearl was taking the reins, it could only lead to good things.   

Eyes scanning over Amethyst’s bound body, Pearl merely hummed. She took her time letting her hands explore, ghosting over every curve and roll of her. It was near torture for Amethyst, wanting so much for the touch to be more than what Pearl was giving her. She had always been a needy lover, a fan of intense sensations and constant touch.   

Yet, Pearl denied her the touch she craved. A high pitched whine alerted her to the fact, but Pearl acted as if she had never heard it. She remained concentrated as she traced her finger up towards the dark purple of her nipples. They hardened near immediately under Pearl’s touch. 

  Once perked, Pearl moved away from Amethyst’s breasts, fingers running along her neck. Amethyst offered herself willingly, leaning her head back before Pearl lowered herself, lips pressing to skin. A shiver ran through her as Pearl continued to kiss along her neck, down to her right shoulder. While Amethyst always got right to work, Pearl preferred to tease and torture as if she were cataloguing every cell and molecule that made up her form.   

Amethyst had begun to drag in heavy panting breaths, the labor of Pearl’s actions paying off. There was a smile on her face as she pulled away as she wiped her lips. Her normal foreplay could last hours, her last record being a full day, but she wanted more than the soft whines coming from Amethyst. She wanted to hear her moan and chant her name. So, she scooted lover on the bed, much to Amethyst’s confusion.   

Pearl never broke eye contact with Amethyst as she sunk down between her thighs. Her hands ran along Amethyst’s bound skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin before they settled on her hips. Amethyst watched intently as Pearl’s hands disappeared along with her face.   

“Oh, fuck.”   

There had been no warning to the tongue that pressed insistently on her clit. It was sudden and wonderful. A loud moan come from Amethyst as she rolled her hips involuntarily, to which Pearl pressed them down onto the bed. She worked with vigor, licking and sucking at Amethyst as she moaned her pleasure. 

  It would have been enough if Pearl had just kept her mouth situated over her clit. She could have come a hundred times over on just the sight of Pearl sinking down between her thighs. But her lover certainly wasn’t wasting any chance to pleasure Amethyst as a slender finger slid inside of her. 

“Fuck Pearl,” Amethyst muttered. She could feel Pearl’s responding hum rather than hear it, which was enough for her. The vibrations were just an added bonus.   

Wasting no time, Pearl began to gently rock her finger in and out of Amethyst, much to her vocal satisfaction. When the second finger slid in, Amethyst felt like she was in paradise.   

Yet, as quickly as she could feel her orgasm surmounting, everything suddenly stopped. A frustrated grunt came from her as she sat up, looking down her body to see Pearl staring up at her. It was a nice sight if she wasn't so close to coming and no longer receiving any sort of stimulation, the way her mouth was ringed in shiny juices. 

  “Amethyst?”    


With a heavy sigh, she replied, “Yes, Pearl?” Her tone conveyed more than annoyance, but Pearl didn’t seem to notice. Her fingers were still buried inside of her, but there was no movement, nothing to help her along towards her much needed release. 

  “Would you like to date me? As a consistent status, not a simple one off outing.”   

Amethyst groaned as she let her head fall back against the bed. Of course Pearl’s prying needs couldn’t wait until after she was in the golden glow of an orgasm. She had waited for so long for this and now it was being ruined by sentimentality.   

“Just, fuck Pearl, can I come before we get into the heavy topics?” She tested the bonds around her arms and hands, finding them still tight. There was the aching urge to reach down and finish herself if Pearl wasn’t going to, but being bound proved to now be working against her. It was an annoyance considering it had been a turn on earlier in the evening.   

“I think this is important to discuss. We’ve copulated many times now and I can’t help but wonder if we should, I don’t know, try something more meaningful.” Pearl had fully retracted at that point, taking with her the last hope of a speedy release. Amethyst could only hope this was some kind of new edging technique.   

“We’ve kind of already got something going here.”

  Pearl perked up, moving to sit between Amethyst’s legs rather than lay between them. “And what’s that?”   

“Casual sex,” she replied flatly. Amethyst watched as Pearl’s face fell. Her provided answer seemed to have been less than she had wanted. They never did seem to be enough for Pearl.   

“I was, well, I was hoping we could try something more along the lines of a relationship? I was reading a book on human sexuality-“ 

"We're not humans, Pearl,” Amethyst cut in. Pearl’s face soured for a moment before she continued.   “And couples who frequently engage in monogamous sex, as we do, form pair bonds,” she finished. Her fingers were steepled as she paused, peering down at Amethyst for approval. She didn’t necessarily give it, instead staring up with a skeptical grimace. “So, I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend. Or, well, girlfriend. I wasn’t completely sure on that.” 

Amethyst snorted as she laid back on the bed, a smirk slowly spreading on her face. “We can both be girlfriends, Pearl. What year was the book written?”

  “1972.”

“Ok there’s your problem, first of all. You need to watch more TV with me and Steven.”  

Pearl cleared her throat. “Steven and I.”  

The correction was met with a sigh. “Whatever. But like, why would you even want to go out with me? Like, think about it Pearl. We’re always fighting unless we’re fucking. You basically hate me.”  

Pearl bristled at that. She scooted closer, her bony knee settling on the inside of Amethyst’s thigh. She had half a mind to tell her to move before Pearl’s expression stopped her. She was distressed, her hand settling on Amethyst’s hip with such a soft touch, trying to convey something but she wasn’t sure what exactly. 

“No! Amethyst, no, I don’t hate you. It’s, um,” she stopped again, biting her bottom lip. The blue flush had returned again as her fingers fidgeted over Amethyst’s skin. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous for some reason.”  Clearing her throat, she spoke again, refusing to meet Amethyst’s gaze. “I really like you. Might even love you. And it's the first time I would ever have that. With Rose, she never really regarded my feelings. It was all for fun before she found her next human toy. With Garnet, it was experiment, to solidify herself as herself. With you? I, it's different.”  
 While Pearl wouldn’t look at her, Amethyst couldn’t turn away. She thought Pearl was beautiful before in a steamy debauchery, but now? Trying to spit out feelings, there was something so wholesome about her.  

“Shit, Pearl. I uh, I didn’t know you felt like that.”

  Turning back, Pearl pulled one of her hands off Amethyst and covered her eyes. She was blushing harder despite the attempt to mask it. “I do.”

  There was a silent moment between them as Pearl sniffled. Amethyst didn’t think it was something to get so emotional over, but she had seen Pearl cry over smaller things. So, she waited as Pearl rubbed her face, trying to compose herself. 

  “I’m sorry, would you still like me help you to climax?”   

Amethyst’s snort was abrupt followed by a full laughter that had Pearl panicking slightly. The whip around her chest had never felt tighter as she tried to inhale only to force it back out. Pearl hovered over her, trying to figure out how to help before Amethyst calmed down enough to speak.   

“Pearl, you can’t just say that. It’s a mood killer. Like, at least try to be sexy. But like I said, that’s a mood killer. I’m kind of out of it now.”

  With the fun over, Amethyst let her weapon dematerialize, fading away with a flash. Rubbing her wrists helped with the now vacant tightness that had once held her. Though, she could admit that it had been an exciting twist to their normal routine, one she would definitely use again. 

  “Sorry,” Pearl muttered, scooting back to sit away from Amethyst. She had still not received an answer and continued to fidget, afraid that Amethyst would reject her whole heartedly. After all, she was right about their fighting. Pearl had tried to be more agreeable and their arguments were getting close to being few and far in between. 

“You don’t gotta apologize to me,” Amethyst said with a shrug. “It’s just kind of your thing. I get that.”

Pearl nodded, focusing on the bed spread below her. It was a thick blue quilt that Amethyst had pulled out of some recess of her room. It had been in rather bad shape when she brought it to the room and Pearl had rejected it at first, to Amethyst chagrin. But, she had been able to wash and mend it and now it served as their bedspread. The results of a cooperative task.   

“Hey, Pearl?” She looked up, the two of them meeting glances for the first time since her confession. “I would like that. To go on a date with you sometime. Or we don’t even need to date. We can do the whole relationship thing.”

A smile spread on Pearl’s lips as she pressed her hands back on Amethyst’s knees. There were tears welling in her eyes again, but she knew they weren’t sad ones anymore. It took all she had not to roll her eyes.   

“Hey, don’t start sobbing again cause then I’ll start doing it, too,” she warned, leaning forward to gently run her hand along underneath her eyes. Pearl allowed her, even moved closer to help her reach. “Seriously, you’re not getting snot all over me after you tied me up with my own weapon.” 

Pearl chuckled softly, moving closer to rest her head on Amethyst’s shoulder. It was a strange position, but one that worked all the same. Amethyst couldn’t help but relish in her sudden closeness. There was something more to it now, something heavier. She didn’t want to say she loved Pearl, but based on what she knew, it might be something close.   

“Should we tell Garnet and Steven?” Amethyst asked, her voice all but a whisper. 

  “Garnet already knows. She encouraged me to ask you, actually. Steven would most likely have us observe human rituals which requires dinner and you know how I feel about that.” She sighed heavily into Amethyst’s shoulder. “But, I think it would be nice to just spend time together. So maybe we could try that.”  

At the suggestion of a date, Amethyst thought that would be nice. Anything with the new implication of being a romantic gesture honestly seemed nice, as long as it was with Pearl. Even if they fought every once and awhile.   

“Yeah, P. That sounds nice.”


End file.
